Portal talk:Main/Panels/New series
Main page panel for Discovery Hi all. Apologies, I meant to put this up last night but got distracted with the After Trek stuff. So, is nearly here, and it feels like we should make a reasonably big deal of it. Therefore, I would like to propose adding a main page panel, similar to what we've been doing for the alternate reality movies, but with a bit more content directing visitors to useful articles. Here is what I've developed: The panel would go on the left-hand side, below the main blurb. There are two options for colour: I'm thinking about tweaking the first one so it's closer to the uniform colour, but obviously that one means the image blends in less well. There are also options for the image. Ideally, it'd be great to rotate what articles are in the final cell when each episode airs, either just randomly or based on that episode (of course, Burnham will probably be there all the way through), and I'm still undecided on whether the "more" link should be to a new portal, or to some sort of category (hidden or not) that gets everything. Thoughts and suggestions welcome – I'd probably incorporate the panel on Sunday evening my time (bearing in mind the protection on most of these pages runs out about then, and we'll also need to sort out the redirects). -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 07:36, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :Personally I think the middle one looks best but I have no particular preference. Good work 31dot (talk) 17:36, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback, 31dot - I preferred the middle one too, so I've gone with that. I've put it into place on the main page, ready to go - it now sits at Portal:Main/Panels/Discovery - but commented out until a bit later. If anyone is around at the right time (say, 9:30 Eastern?), could they please remove the comment HTML? If not, I'll do it after I watch the first two eps tomorrow morning. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:05, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Tweaks Could this panel be changed so that it' doesn't say "This week" but rather something like "last episode" or some variant thereof? -- Capricorn (talk) 19:27, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Also, doesn't it have to be continue instead of continues? I don't dare editing something as critical as this myself, but that seems like an error... -- Capricorn (talk) 06:40, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Future updates I believe the plan is that the Picard show will air in December(that's the goal anyway) before the 3rd season of Discovery; will that get its own template when the time comes? 31dot (talk) 11:25, April 21, 2019 (UTC) :Maybe. There really isn't much room on the main page for more stuff and if the shows are going to more or less take turns, we can just switch these out. If we more or less keep the same format, switching out the links and insignia shouldn't require another panel, but it doesn't mean we couldn't have one. - 16:10, April 21, 2019 (UTC) I'm not an expert at writing a template so I just didn't know which would be easier. Anything's fine with me. 31dot (talk) 07:40, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Order of panels If this panel is going to show all the series we know to be coming in 2020, doesn't it make more sense to list them in presumed order of broadcast? That is, Short Treks are coming this year, Picard in "early 2020", and Discovery Season 3 presumably later in 2020, so shouldn't they be listed in that order? —Josiah Rowe (talk) 18:58, July 30, 2019 (UTC) :I have DIS over PIC since we know more about it, or can at least fill it out better right now. LD is also suppose to be 2020, but we have next to nothing on that. - 19:01, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Hmm... it still looks odd to my eye to have the furthest away in time in the middle. Perhaps the PIC panel might seem less bare if you added either the logo or the poster? —Josiah Rowe (talk) 21:30, July 30, 2019 (UTC) That works... and having links to the new cast on the front page might be a good incentive to de-stubbify their articles! —Josiah Rowe (talk) 00:56, July 31, 2019 (UTC)